


Labor

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Giving Birth, Lactating, Other, Trans Character, labor, painfull delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Labor

Kabu feels dizzy, the searing pain coming in long and strong waves with every contraction. He really just wants to push, but it’s not the right time yet, his cervix is not dilated.

He needs to wait.

But he’s been waiting for hours now, and they keep telling him it’s still not enough. With the twins, it was way easier. He barely had time to register what was happening that he was already at the point of pushing his girls out. Simple and easy. Raihan even managed to catch one in his hands before giving her to the nurse so he could faint. Very considerate of him.

But this boy is bigger than his sisters... and slower. He doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to move at all, and Kabu’s body is following his example. Another strong contraction has him jump on the bed startled.

“Are you ok love?” Raihan managed to squeeze in the hospital bed with him, arms holding his trembling body close, hands petting the omega spasming belly in what hopes is a reassuring way. Leon, who was seated in the armchair close by, is already up and by the bed side every time Kabu seems distressed.

He couldn’t ask for better mates.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just another contraction” and another one is making him flinch again, teeth grinding against the waves of pain.

“We’ve been waiting for 4 hours now, do you want to see the midwife?”  
“No, I think I’m gonna walk a bit, that should help” he’s been doing just that, walking around the ward, squatting and resting when it got too much for his feet and hips. And still, they told him he’s not getting dilated. They even gave him an intravenous shot of oxytocin to induce contractions and help speeding the process. The contractions are stronger than before, but still, no real results were made.

Raihan and Leon help him walk around, holding each an arm. They’re really sweet and considerate.

They waited more, it’s now 8 hour in and Kabu got only halfway to his goal. They give him more oxytocin, the doctor applies the gel directly inside the birth canal. Leon is getting annoyed, having his mate in constant pain, being prodded and touched by the doctor so carelessly is thinning his patience. Raihan is more calm, managing to keep the whole situation under control for both of them.

The three of them try to rest again. It’s almost evening and they have now been waiting for 10 hours, the hormones have been helping speeding up the process but the constant contractions are killing Kabu’s back. The doctor keeps demanding him to walk, and he’s trying to oblige, but his legs can’t hold him for long and both his mates are getting irritated by the doctor's indifference.

He’s just an omega, he’s used to it.

But his mates are not.

The 11th hour strikes and the doctor decides it’s time to try and push that baby out. They begin by giving Kabu even more hormones. The nurses and the midwife look a little worried, but the doctor wants to speed things up. When they get him to the birthing room, Kabu is an utter mess. He’s trembling, every contraction so strong he can barely breath, eyes watering. Leon is completely taken by his instinct now, the doctor is another alpha, and his demands and constant pushing over his mate are making the former champion ready to snap. They’ve been instructed to keep the omega legs up and open and before any question could be asked, the doctor is pushing an hand inside. Kabu's whole body jerks, a long strangled sob escapes his lips as he tries to close his legs and move away.

It fucking hurts.

Not only it hurts, but the doctor scolds Kabu; how he should have had kids earlier, that this is a result of his old age, that he should stop being a baby and deal with it. Raihan is speechless, everyone else in the room looks very concerned...

Leon snaps.

As the doctor pulls his hand free with carelessness, he finds himself facing a tall and angry alpha. Kabu distresses little sounds keeps fueling Leon’s rage. The doctor next jab at the birthing man gets him a punch in the jaw.

Security is called, and Leon is kicked out in the waiting room. He’s ready to barge back in but his mother is fast to catch his lobe between two fingers, pinching hard.

The doctor leaves cursing the whole time, the midwife looks relieved as she takes charge of the whole process. She instructs Raihan to keep Kabu's leg spread open again, as she grab the other one. They start over again, gentler this time, with the woman counting with Kabu when to push, when to stop pushing, reminding him to breath... but in the end, 2 hours pass and no real progress is made. She checks the monitors, the contractions are getting weaker, the baby heart is still beating normally but Kabu is exhausted, his back just hurts too much and he can’t feel his legs. She decides it’s better to let the suffering omega rest a little bit. The baby is fine, just lazy, he doesn’t want to move and since the placenta is still in place, there’s no real imminent danger.  
Raihan takes advantage of the nurses assisting Kabu to look for Leon. He find him outside, pacing the waiting room. The moment the champion notices the other presence, he tackles his friend, frantically asking for information.

“Things are not moving. But the doctor has been sent away and Kabu wants us both there so, try to keep your cool for us all and you might see our child being born” Raihan is serious. He and Leon are friends and rivals. He’s been the first one to approach the older omega and he might be a little jealous sometimes, but Kabu loves them both and if he feels safer with the both of them at his side, Leon must behave.

That and Raihan is not sure he’s not gonna faint again.

Leon takes a deep breath, promising he’s gonna behave, and they get back in. Kabu is on the wide medical bed, little whines escaping him every time his body weakly but surely, reminds him he should be having a baby. He’s holding the bedsheets tight, knuckles white, his whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair disheveled.

He looks utterly miserable.

This time, is Leon who squeeze himself in bed with Kabu, holding their tired omega close to himself. Raihan sets close, both arms propped on the bed, hands touching their lover's hands, comforting the trembling man. They stay like that, reassuring their mate, calming him down every time a contraction strikes, and Kabu manage to sleep for around 30 minutes during the two hours they rested, before he’s startled awake again, howling in pain. Leon is immediately on him while Raihan calls back the midwife. A fast check up tells them the baby moved and is now ready to get out, head presenting at the begin of the now fully dilated cervix.  
Kabu breathing is labored, contractions getting harder and stronger.

They try again with the previous position, but after 30 minutes is clear that its not working. The midwife suggested having him stand on his knee and let gravity help the process. Kabu is too tired to hold himself without support and requires the assistance of his mates. They’re more than ready to grant any help they can, Raihan gets behind, supporting their mate's hips while Leon kneels in front of him, letting Kabu claw at his shoulders. The omega can barely breath, the new position helping the baby find its way but at the same time, making the pain so much more intense. Kabu legs almost give up, Leon’s hands immediately supporting the back of his thighs, pulling the limbs a little more apart. Kabu screams, feeling his bones shift, contractions stronger than ever. His vision is blurred by tears he can’t stop, his mates are doing whatever they can to help, supporting his weight while they keep encouraging him.

“You’re doing so well love, so strong, you can do it babe, just a little more, like this, breathe with me... and now push, cmon, our baby is almost here, don’t you wanna meet him?...” and Kabu want it, with all his heart; since he found out he was gonna have another baby... sure, it has been a surprise, like the twins. But he’s absolutely in love with his children, and he can’t wait to take care of this one to.

He just need to get him out of his body.

Kabu sobs, his whole body hurt, he just want to lie down and take a breath but he can’t. He can feel it, his baby, he’s sliding out, the stretch making his pelvis pop, searing pain blanketing his senses. He’s pleading his mates for help, to make the pain stop. They have never seen Kabu like this, sobbing and begging... and they feel powerless, the only thing they can do is support him during this intense process.

The midwife checks the progress, the head is peeking. She ask Leon if he wants to feel it. Raihan is thankful he’s not the one holding Kabu’s front, or he’ll be laying on the ground like the last time. Leon is way braver than him, shifting a little until he can place both hands under Kabu thighs, feeling their son's crown peeking out. “Hey, love... I can feel our baby. You need to be strong just for a little more ok, can you do that for us?”

Kabu is not sure he can, but he’s gonna try. He weakly nods, tears still streaking his cheeks. From that point, everything moves on very fast; once the head finally slips out, Kabu manages to push the rest relatively easily.

Like with the twins, one of his mates gets a handful of wet, crying baby, fortunately, this time is Leon, who isn’t fazed by the various fluids now covering his hands... until he notices the blood.  
Kabu’s breath hitches, his body numbs from the waist down. He almost doesn’t notice a nurse trying to take his son away… almost. He flails in Raihan’s arms, trying to take his baby back.

“Babe! Kabu please, don’t do that, you’re gonna hurt yourself... Here, let us help you lie down. Then you’re gonna see your baby, sound good firefly?”  
He lets them help him back on the bed, arms immediately outstretched as he’s given his wailing child. His beautiful, beautiful boy. “Hey there... you took your time...” the infant immediately calm down upon hearing his mother’s voice, eyes searching. His mates watch the whole scene, mesmerized.

Kabu is absolutely natural when taking care of his children, this time is no difference. He cradles his boy, nuzzling his little button of a nose before helping the infant latch to get his first taste of milk. While the trio is distracted by their newborn, the nurses and midwife manage to stitch the aftermath little laceration.

The whole weight of the day's events finally hits Kabu hard, and he eventually let the hospital equipe take his baby away to be cleaned, weighted and checked. He doesn’t even register when the midwife helps him expelling the placenta. Neither Raihan curses because “I was happier not knowing certain things”.

They’re all moved to a recovery room and Kabu simply passes out upon hitting the bed, drained by the whole experience.


End file.
